


Things it Would Have Been Helpful to Know Before the Revolution

by Misty1886



Series: Help Me Out Series [5]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: Based on the song with the same name by Father John Misty(Based is such a strong word... mildly related??)The plan had seemed flawless, but nothing is without it's risks. Kaoru and Toshiya know this all too well.
Relationships: Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: Help Me Out Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Things it Would Have Been Helpful to Know Before the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solongsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solongsun/gifts).



> Here it is! I'm so sorry it took so long.  
> I really struggled with this, but I wasn't going to give up!
> 
> This doesn't really have a theme and doesn't really fit the song and probably doesn't even make sense.  
> But maybe that's part of it's charm?
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

_My social life is now quite a bit less hectic_

_The nightlife and protests are pretty scarce_

_Now I spend the long days walking through the city_

_Empty as a tomb_

_Sometimes I miss the top of the food chain_

_But what a perfect afternoon_

The streets were empty as Toshiya made his way across town. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago, this place would have been full of people doing their shopping, going to work, meeting loved ones. Kids would playing football, making them late for school and talking about the latest video game.

Nothing like that happened now. Not since the so called 'Revolution'.

It was a ghost town, Only the brave ventured out alone. You could never be sure who was lurking in the shadows.

Toshiya wasn't exactly what you'd call brave, but he was determined. Determined to see his lover who lived on the other side of town.

A small smile flickered across Toshiya's face as he thought of Kaoru.

His brave, proud Kaoru who'd fought so hard.

His brave, proud Kaoru who'd nearly lost everything.

***

"You're going to what?!" Toshiya gawped at Kaoru.

Surely he couldn't be serious. 

"We're going to overthrow the government. This has been the plan from beginning." Kaoru replied slowly, as if he were speaking to a child.

"What do you mean from the beginning? Why have you waited until now to tell me?!" Toshiya demanded. "I thought you and the others worked to help the lower class."

"I didn't want you to get involved. And that's what we're doing! Can't you see? We're going to make this country better for them!"

Toshiya shook his head in disbelief.

"How are you going to do that? There's about 15 people in your little... Organisation."

Toshiya chose to ignore the statement about not wanting him involved.

"There are other rebel groups all over Japan."

Rebel groups?

"We're converging tonight. We're going to make this country great again."

"Kaoru, why are you really doing this?" Toshiya asked softly.

Kaoru flinched despite Toshiya's soft tone. He should have known that Toshiya would poke and prod to find out more information. But he wasn't prepared to share. Not yet.

"I told you why. I want to make this country great again."

"I said why are _you_ doing this?" Toshiya's voice had an edge to it. "What's going on?"

Kaoru couldn't look him in the eye but he knew he couldn't lie to Toshiya anymore.

"You know I told you my dad left? Well, I lied."

Toshiya frowned.

"What's that got to do with anything? You're dad worked in an off- Holy shit Kaoru! Did your dad work for the government?!" 

"Shhh!" Kaoru hissed, clamping his hand over Toshiya's mouth.

"Don't tell the whole world."

They might have been in Kaoru's apartment, but the walls have ears as the saying goes.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But yeah, he did. Then one day, he didn't come home from work. Mum thought it was strange so she rang his office. And do you know what they did?" Kaoru had begun to shake in anger. "They told her that they'd never heard of him and that she shouldn't ring again if she knew what was good for her."

Kaoru brushed the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes away.

"They did something to my dad. I'm going to find out what and I'm going to make them pay."

Toshiya pulled Kaoru into a tight hug. He knew he couldn't talk Kaoru out of his mission so he'd do his best to support him instead.

"Let me come with you."

"Absolutely not." Kaoru immediately shot him down.

"Why not?" Toshiya pouted.

"I've already lost one person I love, I do not want to lose another."

Toshiya still looked put out so Kaoru pulled him into a hug and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'll be fine. We've planned this out to the very last detail. I've got Die, Kyo and the others to watch my back. I'll be fine."

Toshiya watched him got that night, off to complete an impossible task. How can one group (okay, several small groups) of people overthrow an entire government? It was absolute madness. But maybe that was in their favour. Who knew?

Gun shots echoed through the streets waking Toshiya from his doze.

Loud voices followed:

"Don't let them get away!"

"They've split up. Separate and round them up!"

"How many were there?"

"3 you idiot. Now get them!" 

The door to Kaoru's apartment opened and quickly closed again.

Toshiya held his breath. Was it Kaoru or one of then men that was obviously chasing him?

"Totchi..." It was Kaoru.

Toshiya ran from the bedroom to his lover. He gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Kaoru was slumped on the floor, hands holding his left side. Toshiya could see blood seeping through his fingers.

Kaoru had been shot.

***

Toshiya shuddered at the memory. He'd come so close to losing Kaoru. And for what?

A Revolution that backfired.

The other rebel groups had turned on Kaoru and his friends when they proposed a joint leadership. They forced them to flee and then argued amongst themselves.

That was Japan's great change. A country led by rebels, who no longer knew right from wrong.

Each group 'owned' part of the country and they ran it how they saw fit. Some places were worse off than before.

Toshiya thanked his lucky stars that he was doing okay.

"Toshiya here again?"

The voice startled him, he'd been so lost in thoughts that he hadn't realised he'd reached his destination. 

"Oh hi Die. Yeah I'm here to see-"

"Yeah, I know. You're here to see Karou." 

Toshyia smiled. He liked Die, he took care of Kaoru when Toshiya couldn't.

"Come on then, he'll be happy to see you."

Toshiya followed Die inside.

The white walls still made him feel uncomfortable but he pushed the feeling aside. He was here for Kaoru.

"Toshiya!" Kaoru sounded so happy to see him.

"Hey, how are you today?" Toshiya asked, sitting beside Kaoru's bed.

"Hmm, not bad. A bit of pain, but it's much better now you're here." 

Toshiya snorted at Kaoru's sappy response.

"You idiot. I love you."

"Love you too Totchi." Kaoru said tilting his head up for a kiss. 

Toshiya happily obliged. 

Life wasn't perfect anymore, but what a perfect afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with the ending at least!


End file.
